elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilkas
|Base ID = }} Vilkas is a Nord lycanthropic resident of Whiterun, and the twin brother of Farkas. He is a member of the Companions and the Circle, the secret order within the Companions. He serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother in several of the Companions' quests. As with all Companions, he is usually found within Jorrvaskr, located in the Wind District of Whiterun. Quests *Take Up Arms – Prove that you're worthy to join the Companions. *Purity of Revenge – Retrieve the Fragments of Wuuthrad and wipe out the Silver Hand. *Glory of the Dead – Cure Kodlak Whitemane's spirit and prove to be a true Companion. *Purity – Help a member of The Circle give up their beast blood. *Escaped Criminal – Track down and kill an escaped prisoner. *Rescue Mission – Rescue a kidnapped citizen and escort them to their home. *Dragon Seekers – Defeat a dragon with Vilkas or Farkas. Background Vilkas and his brother, Farkas, were both raised in Jorrvaskr. Their father, Jergen, left them there while he went to fight in the Great War and never returned. Eventually, Vilkas and Farkas both officially joined the Companions. They were said to be the youngest members to ever join, though this may be a play on words by Vignar Gray-Mane, referring to the twins' young age during their residence at Jorrvaskr rather than the age at which their membership became official. Personality At first, Vilkas seems to think the Dragonborn isn't worthy of being a Companion, but he eventually warms up to the idea after the completion of "Glory of the Dead." Vilkas is well-spoken, and considered to be an intelligent man by the other Companions, the counterpart to his brother's physical prowess. Vilkas, along with his brother and Kodlak, resists the call of the beast-blood, choosing instead to refrain from transformations. However, he struggles with the side-effects more harshly than the others.Dialogue with Kodlak Whitemane Vilkas is also thought of as a hot-tempered man.Kodlak's Journal For example, during "Purity of Revenge," he does not hesitate to avenge Kodlak's death. However, he does later show remorse for his rash actions, as seen in "Glory of the Dead," during which he refuses to enter the rest of Ysgramor's Tomb, feeling himself unworthy. After the Companions' main questline is completed, Vilkas will eventually give the quest "Purity." In this quest, he will ask the Dragonborn to cure him of beast blood. He is available as a follower, a skill trainer in Two-Handed combat and can also be selected to act as Steward for the Dragonborn if the DLC has been installed. Vilkas is also eligible for marriage after completion of the Companions' questline, if an Amulet of Mara is worn when talking to him: "An Amulet of Mara? You're not married? chuckle Surprising." Interested in me, are you? "I am. I'd be glad to stand by your side until the Divines take us, i..if you'll have me." :I will. Together, then. "Together." :I'm sorry. I'm not interested. "sigh I see." Combat skills *Two-Handed *Heavy Armor *Block *Archery *One-Handed Conversations Ria: "Should I be holding the blade further away than a smaller one?" Vilkas: "If you keep it in close, you'll have more control, but it can be harder to balance a strike." Ria: "I guess that comes down to footwork, then." Vilkas: "Exactly. When you have a big, heavy weight swinging around your upper body, your lower body has to compensate, or you'll fall right over." Quotes General quotes *''"Come to me with questions. I know our history almost as well as Vignar by now. chuckle Except I can remember it."'' *''"What brings you to me? Find some strange creature in your travels?"'' *''"I think by now I've killed one of every living thing in Skyrim. Maybe time for a trip to Morrowind."'' *''"What is it now?"'' *''"I suppose you have another question."'' *''"You're a talkative one, aren't you?"'' *''"I love my brother, but his brains aren't his strong suit."'' *''"If you had told me a few months ago that some newcomer that I'd never heard of would be the next Harbinger, I might have slit your throat. But...I've seen what you can do, and heard of the love that Kodlak had for you. The trust."'' - After curing Kodlak's soul of Lycanthropy *''"I would have not expected you to be the new Harbinger, but Kodlak trusted your judgement, and so will I."'' - After "Glory of the Dead" *''"I...Its like waking up out of a dream."'' - Talked to after curing his Lycanthropy *''"You've done me a great service, Harbinger. I will not soon forget it."'' - When talked to after curing his Lycanthropy Marriage quotes *''"Ha ha! This is a fine wedding. And to think, it's for us!"'' - If spoken to just before the ceremony *''"I guess we have our entire lives together, now. Where should we live? You could always stay with me...."'' - After the ceremony, before choosing a residence. *''"Then I'll see you at home!"'' - After choosing a residence *''"You have quite a house. I'm thinking of setting up a small store here. Sell odds and ends."'' - First time greeted in home *''"We've made a bit of gold. Here, love, this is your share."'' - Asked for store's profits *''"Here. Wouldn't want you going into a fight on an empty stomach. I'll have another meal ready tomorrow."'' - When asked to cook a meal *''"Bye, love."'' - Exiting conversation *''"Ah it's good to see you again, dear."'' - Passing comment *''"Do you need anything, my love?"'' - Passing comment *''"Uh chuckle...where were you thinking?"'' - When told to move to a different home Combat quotes *''"I'll rip your heart out!"'' *''"I'll carve you into pieces!"'' *''"By the Gods, you'll pay for that!"'' *''"Shor have mercy on you!"'' *''"Ysmir...curse you!"'' *''"Victory, or Sovngarde!"'' Follower quotes *''"We've stopped, what is it?"'' *''"Lead on then!"'' *''"Got a feeling there's trouble ahead."'' - Place with lots of enemies, or "boss" room *''"There's a cave. Animals or bandits inside, no doubt."'' - In front of a cave *''"Suddenly I... feel much better!"'' - Healing spell *''"By Ysmir, I feel...invincible!"'' - Courage *''"Look at these stones. Our ancestors knew how to build, no doubt."'' - Outside a Nordic tomb *''"Get nervous around Dwarven stonework. Legends say that these cities are haunted."'' - In front of a Dwarven ruin *''"I'm heading home, if you need me."'' - When dismissed as a follower. If the Dragonborn activates a Black Book whilst Vilkas is a follower: *''"That isn't right."'' *''"That can't be good for you."'' Trivia *"Vilkas" means "wolf" in Lithuanian and "lively" in Finnish. His brother's name, "Farkas," also means wolf in Hungarian. *He claims to have killed every type of creature in Skyrim. *If Vilkas is a follower, the Two-Handed skill can be trained in for free. Buy training, then check his inventory and take the money back. *Vilkas usually says that he likes and prefers two-handed weapons, and he always uses them when he is the Dragonborn's follower or when he is in a quest. However, Vilkas uses a one-handed sword and a shield when training against the Dragonborn in the quest "Take Up Arms." *Vilkas may be randomly encountered out in the wilderness killing a giant or sabre cat along with Ria or other Companions. *If the Dragonborn marries Farkas, Vilkas may appear in the Temple of Mara as a wedding guest; if addressed, he warmly expresses his happiness for the couple. *Vilkas was voiced by Michael Gough. *After the Companions' questline, if the Dragonborn doesn't wear Wolf Armor, Vilkas will be the only member of the Circle to wear the armor. *Although Vilkas claims to "know the Companions' history as well as Vignar," and to come to him with any questions about their history, there is actually no dialogue option to ask about the Companions' history; the only "history" options are to ask about how he and his brother became Companions. *After curing his Lycanthropy, Vilkas states that in addition to feeling 'clean' he also says that "I can't smell your heart beating like I used to." *Vilkas is not tagged as essential after completing "Glory of the Dead," unlike his brother, who is always essential. *If a title is earned before joining the Companions, such as being Thane of Whiterun or Arch-Mage of College of Winterhold, Vilkas still says to Kodlak that "I've never heard of her/him." when Kodlak approves the player character to join the Companions. *Vilkas is the only member of the Circle not to carry a key to Whiterun's gate. *During Take Up Arms, before he agrees to measure the player character's strength, Vilkas protests Kodlak's decision, "But Master...", to which Kodlak shouts "I am no one's master!" Bugs Appearances * ru:Вилкас pl:Vilkas de:Vilkas es:Vilkas Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards